herofandomcom-20200223-history
Types of Heroes M-O
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. M *Magical Heroes: Heroes who possess magical powers, which they use to fight evil. *Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes *Main Heroes: The most important or central hero of the story. *Male Damsels: The male version of Damsels in distress. Male heroes who regularly find themselves in danger and need saving. *Male Heroes: Heroes who are men. *Married Heroes: A Hero who is married. *Martial Artists: Heroes who possess martial arts skills, and utilise these skills against evil. *Martyr: A Hero who dies for their cause. *Mascots: Heroes who are the Mascot of their company. *Masked Heroes: A hero who wears a mask, normally to protect their identity. *Master of a Villain: A hero who the villain is initially there student or such. *Masters of Disguise: A hero who is skilled in impersonating another person, or hiding themselves. *Matriarchs: A female Hero in a position of authority. *Mentor: A Hero who teaches other heroes their skills. *Merfolk: A Hero who belongs to the race of Merfolk. *Military Heroes: Heroes who are members of the armed forces. *Minor Heroes: Heroes who assist the main hero, but have a lesser role in the story. *Mischievous Heroes: Heroes who have a sense of humour and enjoy jokes and pranks *Misunderstood Heroes: Heroes who are mistaken for evil and shunned or rejected by society. *Monarchs: A hero who is a member of the royal family. *Monster Slayers: A hero who fights monsters and other supernatural forces of evil. *Mother of a Villain: A female hero, whose son or daughter is the villain. *Multilingual Heroes: Heroes who can speak more than one language. *Mutants: A Hero who is a mutant. *Mutated Heroes: A Hero who mutates over the course of their story. *Mysterious Heroes: A Hero who very few details about them are ever revealed. *Mythology Heroes: Heroes who come from a culture’s mythology. N *Nameless Heroes: Heroes who do not have a name. *Nature-Lovers: A Hero, known for there love and respect for nature. Who normally fights for its protection. *Ninjas: A Hero who uses the arts of Ninjistu for good. *Neatfreaks: A Hero, who has a strong belief in keeping everything neat and tidy. *Nocturnal Heroes: Heroes connected to, or only come out during the night. *Non-Action: A Hero who lacks any form of physical or combat skills, and utilises other methods to face evil. *Normal Badass: Heroes who don't possess any special powers but instead relies on other skills they have. *Nurturer: A Hero who cares for and helps others in need, with emotional or other such problems. O *Octopus/Squids: A Hero who belongs to the cephalopod family. *Officials: A Hero who possess a rank of power and authority, and uses said position for good. *Ogres *Old Heroes: Heroes over the age of sixty, who continue to do good. *Omnipotents: Heroes who possess unlimited powers. *Omniscient: A Hero who knows everything that there is to know. *On & Off Heroes: A Hero, who is only a hero some of the time. *One Eyed Heroes: A Hero who only has one eye. *One Time Heroes: A Hero who only appears once and then disapears. *One-Man Army: A Hero who possess incredible fighting powers or skills, so much so they can take on many opponets alone. *Outright Heroes: A Hero makes no attempt to hide there heroism and goodness. Gallery Sailor Moon performs the Tiara Magic.jpg|Sailor Moon is a classic example of a magical hero Po.png|Po is a martial artist. Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists